To Be A Hero
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: *Fate/Stay Night UBW x Fairy Tail xover.* Lancer and Archer, or rather Emiya and Cu Chulainn, are transported to the world of Fairy Tail! As they adjust to their new environment, what consequences will they have on the world because of their appearance? Also, what does the Alter Universe have to do with anything? *I don't own Fairy Tail nor Fate/Stay Night.*
1. Coming to Fairy Tail

_/Hey guys, so this is my second crossover ever! Anyways, I'll quote the lyrics of the song Catch Fire by Jenix when the story is in between arcs or focuses more on events surrounding Archer and Lancer while for Fairy Tail Arcs, I'll quote the lyrics of opening songs of that arc from the anime. I still don't own Fate/Stay Night nor Fairy Tail. Will Hiro Mashima and Type-Moon give me a discount…? I hope you enjoy, and if you have any feedback just comment!_

* * *

" _ **Born in captivity, time's your worst enemy; your face is getting older. You try to keep your age inside this golden cage; your heart is getting colder."**_ _~Catch Fire by_ _Jenix_

* * *

He is the Wrought-Iron Hero.

 _I am the Bone of my Sword._

A wish, a viable dream just like any other, birthed a Hero, who promised to save the lives of others no matter the cost.

 _Steel is my Body, and Fire is my Blood._

He honed his skills to become the perfect candidate to defend the Earth, to defend humanity from any and all threats. His dream of becoming a Hero of Justice became a reality, carrying on Kiritsugu's dream in his place.

 _I have created over a Thousand Blades._

Reinforcement, Projection-his internal armory came to life with the mana coursing through his magic circuits, allowing him to analyze the structural integrity of any blade his eyes laid upon. As his armory grew, so too did his power in his Reality Marble. The blue skies and the lush, green grass were something to be admired, the swords serving as landmarks and stepping stones for his progress.

 _Unknown to Death, nor Known to Life._

Alaya took him in when he reached his limit, when he had saved those he could in his short time as a human. As a result, he was pulled out of Time's everlasting grip on his soul, his _body_ as he was provided a new one to continue his work in.

He became Emiya Shirou reborn.

 _Have withstood Pain to create many Weapons._

Alaya made becoming a Counter Guardian sound better than it actually was; he was forced to kill the few to save the many, left wondering if this is how his foster father felt after a while considering his line of work. No matter; he had to focus on the good that came out of dispelling a few, for _all_ of humanity's sake. As a bonus, new collections were added to his Reality Marble, one of which being Caladbolg and another called Hrunting. Yet, as he killed and killed and killed, a little part of his soul died as he soon came to realize that he was tricked; his ideals had become twisted.

 _Yet, Those Hands will Never Hold Anything._

His Reality Marble full of life fell to ruin, expression becoming grim with each new accomplished murder. His hope turned into dying embers, continuing to be crushed as he lost everything he had ever known.

He had sacrificed his normal life for the sake of humanity, his own body for the sake of another that was more well-equipped for his line of work, and his faith as he trusted that his goals were in tandem with Alaya's. All he had were his infinite number of swords and a broken, empty shell of a man that was once known as Emiya Shirou.

The Reality Marble turned into a desolate wasteland once he was captured, gears turning in the sky endlessly as he became no more than a tool, a machine for the sake of the people.

Oddly enough, the very same people who sent him to the gallows even if he reincarnated as a Counter Guardian in some other point in time.

 _So, as I Pray…_

Swords sunk into his defeated form as he knelt on top of a barren hill of that damnable wasteland, a cynical smirk on his lips as he turned his head to look at the sky.

 _...Unlimited Blade Works._

Emiya Shirou disappeared into the Throne of Heroes, never to be remembered for his deeds.

* * *

He is the Child of Light.

 _I am the Sword of Ulster._

A child with a mythical being for a father and a loving human mother made for an interesting child indeed, growing up to train in order to defend his homeland.

 _Hope is my Body, and Violence is my Blood._

Everytime he went into battle, he fought not only for his friends and family but also because he enjoyed the prospect of a fight-a _challenge_ -while saving Ulster from falling under siege countless times in his lifetime. Even though he had trained with countless weapons, he chose a particular red spear because of the devastating effect it had on his enemies. So, as long as he helped his country while getting in a good fight or two, he was content.

 _I have trained with over a Thousand Blades._

Axes, bludgeons, broadswords, daggers-Scathach was not lenient on having her protege fight with only mastering one weapon. _In a real battle, if I had trained you with just that spear and you lost it you would be dead in an instant. That's who our enemies are._

 _Unknown to Death, nor Known to Man._

Several opponents would gawk at how he continued the fight with practically a chunk missing out of his midsection, a feral grin on his lips as he continued their sudden death match. In the end, he would come out victorious, his people cheering him on as he whipped the red fluid from his beloved spear. However, he soon noticed how his tale had spread across Europe. Causing on more than one occasion a few to run away as soon as he was in their line of sight.

He wasn't _that_ scary, really; all he did was fight for his people and come out victorious. So, why did they treat him like a monster, a... _dog_ on a loose leash?

 _Have withstood Fate to annihilate many Combatants._

Medb sending an army at one point was intriguing, to say the least. He had fun with unleashing the power of his spear, reversing a simple yet complex concept to ensnare them along with their destinies. He pushed those poor souls into the hands of Death, who whispered sweet promises as she led them into an internal nothingness. He didn't regret a single one of his battles, giving him the experience he needed to face more daunting obstacles in his life. On more than one account, he should have died; however, he always managed to pull his broken body back home to be repaired, even being reprimanded for not thinking of his own safety.

It felt nice to help others at his expense, especially his own people.

 _Yet, those Hands will Never Feel Anything._

When he killed his son, even if he didn't know, he became heartbroken; he lost his will to fight overtime, marking his gradual downfall as Ulster's most fiercest protector. Promises which gave him power were broken, and in the end his own weapon turned against him.

 _So, as I Pray…_

Strapping himself to a rock to keep him upright, he waved his spear at any who dared to draw near to his position. Once they had been warded off, he looked up to the horizon to see the sun rising, blood trickling from his mouth as his life slowly expired. A grin played upon his lips as he chuckled one last time.

 _...Unlimited Bloodshed._

Cu Chulainn disappeared into the Throne of Heroes with no regrets, always to be remembered for his deeds.

* * *

…

…

…

… _!_

 _Oh!_

 _Why, you've made it this far in? Congratulations! Oh, but you two still have wishes that can be achieved by the Holy Grail. Hmm, I think an exception can be made here...After all, there is a world that will need your powers soon._

 _...What's that? Oh, why of course you'll be given your vessels to fight in. This world is teeming with magical energy so you don't even have to make a contract! But, I advise that you both do for the sake of the world. Also, your vessels are...unique, in a sense. I modified them for this purpose, but don't let this new power consume you whole. Ah, you'll find that out eventually. Alright, no more questions! Off you go now!_

 _This world needs heroes. Please...save it._

* * *

Counter Guardian Emiya Shirou came to with a groan, the telltale signs of a headache forming as the sun pierced his eyelids. Sitting up he realized that he was in a forest, the chirrup of birds and the grass swaying in the breeze calming his nerves by a fraction. He immediately checked for his Class and found that he was, once again, an Archer.

 _Is Alaya playing a trick on me?_ Oh, he still remembered that dreadful Carnival Phantasm, the memory of Berserker defeating him for _batteries_ of all things fresh in his mind. He got to his feet, finding that his attire was the same one as when he was summoned as Rin's Servant in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Another thought breached his mind and he extended his hands, projecting Kanshou and Byakuya. The married blades sat heavy in his hands, which concerned him as he analyzed the weapons. They were too _real,_ as if Alaya's interference was almost nonexistent. He let the blades disappear into blue wisps, orbs the color of steel scrutinizing the peaceful scenery.

"Oh…" A groan from his right made the Counter Guardian whirl on the intruder, projected weapons of choice back in his hands as he searched for the source of disturbance. To his amusement, he found another Heroic Spirit lying on the ground looking hungover and ready to vomit. "What the hell did I drink last night…?"

"Lancer." Emiya said as he knelt next to him, seeing that he was fine. He let the married blades disappear as he deemed the Heroic Spirit to be rendered harmless at the moment. The spearman seemed to wince in acknowledgement, a crimson orb staring at the Counter Guardian as recognition slowly reached his features.

"Bowman…" Lancer sat up with some difficulty, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the light of the sun. He rubbed his head as he scanned his surroundings in confusion. "...where are we?"

"I was hoping to ask you the same thing, Man of the Spear." Lancer grumbled in response but stood up, a small noise indicating that it was not best to do so as he headed to the bushes to upheave the near empty contents of his stomach. Emiya waited until he was finished to explain what he had discovered.

"The Grail hasn't given us any specific instructions, and we don't need to go into Astral Form because this world is teeming with mana. We'll be able to sustain ourselves without a Master for the maximum of three weeks." Lancer wiped his mouth, face pale but filled with acknowledgement.

"Got it. So...let's find a town or something for info. Come on, Bowman." Emiya paused, causing Lancer to face him. "Archer?"

"The Grail said nothing about the War, and we land here in an unknown world…" An unreadable expression crossed his face as he folded his arms across his chest. "It troubles me, Lancer. That being said, I am uncertain if we should stay together rather than split up to cover more ground while searching for information due to the unnatural summoning."

"We're both lost, with no idea on where the hell we are. Allying with each other is our best shot at figuring this stuff out," Lancer pointed out, making Archer reconsider. "Even if this does turn out to be the same old Grail War, then we'll be enemies. You still owe me a rematch, anyways. Besides, two heads are better than one."

Emiya shook his head in exasperation, walking to catch up with his unlikely companion. "Though I am hesitant to admit it, you make a compelling argument." Lancer protested at the implication, throwing him a halfhearted glare as they traversed.

"You should never doubt an Irishman's instincts, Bowman!"

* * *

Magnolia was an...interesting place, so to speak.

Lancer couldn't believe his eyes as people walked to and fro, the uncanny duo only receiving a few stares of astonishment at their attire before moving on with their lives. It was...quiet, _peaceful_ , and for a Heroic Spirit of his and Archer's caliber it was slightly disconcerting.

"I am looking for the nearest library." Well, Archer wasted no time in inquiring civilians on where to obtain some information. "Can you point us in the right direction?"

"Library? Oh, we don't have anything like that. You're better off travelling to Crocus, which is about two hundred miles away." The man paused before giving out a suggestion. "You could always ask Fairy Tail; they have plenty of books in their guild about history."

"Where is this Fairy Tale?" Lancer butted into the conversation, resulting in Archer scowling at the Heroic Spirit.

"Just keep going down this street and take a left. You'd have to be blind to miss it." The man chuckled before waving them off. "Welcome to Magnolia, by the way, since I haven't seen the two of you around."

"Thank you, and thank you again for the directions!" Lancer dragged Archer towards the guild, the bowman having no choice but to comply.

"Are you seriously considering we ask a guild called _Fairy Tale_ for information? I would rather we travel to Crocus." Lancer shot him a look, a teasing grin on his face.

"I mean, I know how antisocial you can be, but I would rather get the information here than waste mana travelling two hundred miles to a place that has a library. We would disappear before we could even make it halfway, and that's with us spending up almost all of our mana." The Irishman then paused, letting go of Archer to stare at the building before them. "This…"

"Ah, my apologies; it is called Fairy _Tail_ , not Fairy Tale." Archer stated wryly, steel orbs examining the structure. "Since this was your idea, Man of the Spear, open the door."

"You don't need to tell me twice." The spearman pushed the doors open, the two Heroic Spirits pausing at the scene before them. A brawl was officially underway in the establishment, magic being tossed about as furniture was in the process of being destroyed. The duo blinked in astonishment, wondering if it was an actual fight underway when a white-haired barmaid approached them.

"Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail! My name is Mirajane, or Mira for short. How may I help you?" Archer, being the more composed of the two, ripped his gaze away from the bizarre scene in front of him and onto Mira.

"Who is in charge of this guild? We would like to speak to them." His curt voice cut through the violence around them, loud and sharp enough for Mira to hear.

"Oh, you mean Master Makarov! I'll send you up right away." She went upstairs for a couple of minutes before coming back down with a smile. "The Master will see you now." The Heroic Spirits gave each other a glance, crimson orbs shining with amusement while steel orbs flashed with caution. Without another word, they scaled the steps and turned right after Mira's instructions on where to go. Archer grasped the door handle and twisted it, entering the room with Lancer close behind. The office was...quaint, feeling more to be a place to relax rather than work.

"Ah, you must be the two Mira sent up. How may I help you? Do you have a mission request?" In a chair nearly three sizes too big for the male sat a short old man, a orange and blue hat reminiscent to a joker's yet without the bells on the end on top of his head. He gave them a smile, which was meant for them to relax but served to put Archer on edge.

"Actually, we have a couple of questions for you." Lancer started off the conversation once he saw that the white-haired Heroic Spirit was still analyzing the old man in front of them.

"Ah, I will gladly answer any and all questions you have to the best of my abilities. My name is Makarov, if Mirajane hasn't told you that already." The short man said in a formal tone, putting both of his arms on the desk.

"Archer." Archer finally spoke up before tilting his head in his unlikely comrade's direction. "Lancer."

"Such strange names. Nevermind that." Makarov knew that those weren't their real names and gained points in Archer's book for it. He knew Lancer was also assessing him, even if it didn't seem like it; the Irishman was smarter than he looked. "What sort of questions do you have?"

"Is there a map in here?" Archer inquired, watching as Makarov pulled one out of a drawer. He laid it out on top of the desk and leaned back in his chair, watching as the two men analyzed it.

"I don't recognize any of these places." Lancer murmured low enough for Makarov to miss, but for Archer to hear. All he got was a grunt of agreement, the owner's steel orbs narrowing as he memorized the map.

"Indeed. Whether or not we should tell of our predicament is to be determined." Archer also murmured his opinion in the same tone of voice Lancer used before lifting his gaze up to make eye contact with Makarov.

"My thanks go to you. We are done using it." Makarov rolled up the map and put it away before sitting back down again.

"I know you two have more questions than that. Judging by your body language, they must be rather important. So, for both of our times' sake let's cut to the chase."

"Gah, he's like a detective!" Where Lancer learned what that was, Archer had no clue. Probably during Carnival Phantasm, at best. "He sees right through us Bowman. I think he's trustworthy enough for this information."

"Indeed." When Makarov had finished speaking, Archer had already made up his mind. "Very well then, Makarov. I inquired for the map because we do not recognize the names of any cities nor continents, and we have been all over the world so to speak. We have deduced that we aren't in normal territory anymore."

"Travellers from another universe?" Lancer and Archer nodded, sensing that he had a question for them. "Where do you come from, then?"

"A planet called Earth. It's quite similar to your Earthland, actually." Lancer piped up, the tension leaving his shoulders as he talked about his universe. "Where we are, this looks like Europe. Ah, I can see some of Ulster here."

"By Ulster, he means modern day Ireland in our universe. It seems to be a part of Caelum here." Makarov nodded in comprehension, letting Lancer go on.

"When Bowman said that we have been all over the world- _our_ world-he means it. This is because we're Heroic Spirits."

"Heroic Spirits are legendary heroes of old, who have done many great deeds to earn them a position in the Throne of Heroes after death." Archer crossed his arms and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat as he remembered first entering the Throne of Heroes. "Seven of them are given vessels, designed for a certain Class in mind, and given a human Master to participate in a bloodbath known as a Holy Grail War."

"Hence the names Archer and Lancer." Makarov mused, seeming to ponder something before nodding to show that he had ingested their information. "Go on."

"When we came to this world, we were given no Master." Lancer's eyes shone with worry at his own words before he continued. "However, with this much mana here we can keep on going without a Master for another three weeks, tops."

"I haven't heard anyone say mana for a long time. We just call it magical energy here, or magic. Speaking of, do you two use any magic?"

"If you are asking that we are Magic Users, then I suppose I am one." Archer smiled wryly at a memory from his past life. "However, I cannot say if the Man of the Spear next to me is. All I have seen him do is swing around a spear as if he was an infant taking his first steps."

"Lay off, Bowman!" Lancer said in exasperation before nodding. "Yes, I do use magic. I used it to save the Lass from my Master in the Fifth War."

Ah, so that explained the fire and Lancer's disappearance. "Tell me, Lancer." Once Lancer's gaze was directed towards him, he continued with an air of seriousness around him. "Did you stab him with Gaé Bolg through the heart?"

"I stabbed him with Gaé Bolg through the heart." Lancer grinned wolfishly, chuckling once a smirk made its way onto Archer's face.

"I asked because I would like you two to join my guild, Fairy Tail." Makarov's voice brought them to the present. "We will help you figure out your purpose here as well as educate you on Earthland's history and what to expect. It seems you two need all of the help you can get, and while you both are here you can earn money to buy any necessities you need during your stay in our world." The old man was accepting and open, never doubting their words. Archer and Lancer shared a look, the latter shrugging.

"If we blend in here, people won't ask as many questions. Kinda makes me wish I was a Caster, now. Ah well; I like the speed that comes with being a Lancer." Archer nodded, already knowing that Lancer would get more questions than him. His own attire, which was from the Fifth Holy Grail War, was similar to the fashion of Earthland. Lancer's was more...peculiar, so to speak. The Counter Guardian then weighed the pros and cons of staying at Fairy Tail before deciding that the pros far outweighed the cons. Besides, what better way to learn about a new world than to experience it for one's self?

"Very well then, Makarov. We accept your proposition, even if it means being stuck with the Man of the Spear."

"Hey, watch it Bowman!" Makarov chuckled at their antics, jumping off of his chair.

"You two will fit in quite nicely here." He went over to what seemed to be similar to a filing cabinet and pulled on the lowest drawer, pulling out a rather large stamp. Walking over to Archer, he jumped on the desk to get to his height. "Where would you like it and in what color?"

"White. Right shoulder." The Heroic Spirit rolled up his sleeve, letting the man press the stamp to his shoulder. Once he was done, Makarov walked across the desk over to Lancer.

"And you, young man?"

"Crimson, and right where my heart is." Lancer materialized his spear and cut a little section of his attire, exposing the area. Makarov pressed the stamp down and released, putting the device away with a grin.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, my boys! You may call me Master or Makarov or even Master Makarov, since I am the Guildmaster."

"Can I call you Old Makarov?" Lancer teased slightly, which caught Archer off-guard. During their encounters, the Irishman had never taken to someone so easily, even if he had a carefree personality.

"Absolutely not. Some of my members call me Gramps, though, so I suppose that is the closest thing you will get." Makarov groaned, making Lancer chuckle.

"Alright, Gramps. Hey, it has a nice ring to it."

"I will merely address you as Makarov. Forgive us, but we will reserve the title of Master for who we choose to be our partners." Makarov nodded, opening the door of his office.

"I understand, and I will not tell another soul about your predicament. Here, we think of our guildmates at family; as a result, I won't pry nor gossip. What type of magic do you two use?"

"Greatly appreciated." Archer then explained his abilities to Makarov, Lancer following up with his own. Makarov thought over them, trying to see what category they fit before coming to a conclusion. The Guildmaster then jumped onto the railing on the second floor, overlooking the guild.

"Listen, my children! We have two new members joining us today. Their names are Lancer-" Lancer raised an arm and waved, a grin on his face, "-and Archer." Archer merely nodded, crossing his arms as he stood next to Lancer.

"Lancer uses Ecriture Magic of the Lost variety as well as Requip Magic. Archer here uses Thought Projection Magic as well as his own Requip Magic. Now, let's give them a warm welcome the traditional Fairy Tail way!" The once silent guild erupted into cheers, excited chatter sprouting up all over the place. Before the two Servants went down the stairs, Makarov stopped them.

"In Fairy Tail, we are a Light Guild that seeks to contribute to the welfare of the world. As such, we do not kill people, no matter how much they deserve it. I will only tell you two this once. Do you understand me?" Archer nodded his head, registering his words for later.

"What if it's unavoidable?" Lancer pointed out, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Makarov sighed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, then."

"Alright!" Lancer tore down the steps of the guild, eager to explore it. Archer walked over to the bar and sat on a stool, sighing as he saw how Lancer and a rather buff man with white hair were engaged in an arm wrestle.

"Congrats on becoming a member of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said as she served drinks to a nearby table. "Can I get you anything, Archer?"

"No, thank you." Even though Heroic Spirits didn't need food nor water to live, he had to blend in. "I'm not dehydrated."

"YES!" Apparently, Lancer won his impromptu arm wrestle, fist pumping with a grin of triumph on his face as his opponent nursed his arm. Archer shook his head in exasperation as Lancer sat down next to him.

"Want to do a job?"

"You mean a mission request?" Once Lancer nodded, Archer hummed in thought.

"I suppose. We _do_ need to acquaint ourselves with the currency here, after all, as well as to have you obtain inconspicuous clothes." The two then stood up to go over to the Request Board, the white-haired man pulling one off as he had seen a short blue-haired girl do so minutes prior. "Knowing your personality, how does stopping some thieves from terrorizing a village sound?" The reward was a grand total of 250,000 Jewels. Splitting that in half, they each would receive 125,000 Jewels. _Are these thieves that strong?_

"Let's take it!" Once they checked in with Mira, who wished them luck on their first mission, they set off towards the train station with Lancer holding the map of Fiore in his hands. After all, why waste mana when there was a vehicle willing to give you a ride towards your destination?

* * *

"That job wasn't so hard. Actually, anyone would have found it to be easy!"

"We found it to be even more so because we are not necessarily human, Lancer."

"Still. Getting all of this money doesn't seem right, but it _is_ satisfying to get something for doing the right thing." The two had completed their task at an almost inhuman speed, resulting in them standing back in the town of Magnolia three days after their departure. (They had found out from Mira that jobs as far away as theirs was usually take a week or two to complete but, then again, they _were_ Heroic Spirits.)

"I suppose you make a point." Lancer grinned at Archer, walking with his hands behind his head in a carefree manner.

"I even managed to purchase what I wanted from a shop there to be ' _inconspicuous'_ , as you say." Indeed, Lancer's new attire labeled him as a Mage to any passerby. He wore a royal blue open vest with a silver shirt underneath, baggy pants that were black with silver lining being tucked into silver and blue boots. His shirt was low enough to the point that his crimson Guild Mark peeked through the top of it, showing him as a member of Fairy Tail. His vest was sleeveless on his right arm, silver lining wrapping around it, while his left was normal and the Heroic Spirit had stubbornly kept his silver earrings in place. He even kept his hairstyle the same, but it didn't matter; he blended in more with his surroundings, which was important. From his cut of the 125,000 Jewels he spent a mere 2,000 on his attire, which was practically a steal since he still had 123,000 Jewels to use for whatever purposes he wanted.

"We need to tell Mirajane of our success. _Then_ you can gloat about your fashion sense." Archer rolled his eyes as he pushed open the doors of the Fairy Tail guild. Immediately, excited chatter reached their ears and they saw a group of unfamiliar mages standing next to Makarov.

"We're back, Mira! We completed our mission!" Lancer immediately went over to her, placing the flyer on the countertop. She took it with a smile, going off to officially label it as done while the Heroic Spirit made his way back over to Archer.

"Ah, speak of the devil. These are our other new members of the guild, Archer and Lancer."

"We got _four_ new members while we were away?!" A male with pink hair and a white scarf on top of a black vest with gold lining exclaimed, a blue cat resting on top of his head and eating fish with his front paws.

"Yo." Lancer was the first to extend his greetings, nodding at the group.

"Archer, Lancer, this is Fairy Tail's strongest team: Natsu Dragneel," The pink-haired male grinned and punched his fists together, "Lucy Heartfilia," The blonde-haired girl waved with a smile on her face, "Erza Scarlett," The red-headed girl stepped forward and bowed in greeting, "Gray Fullbuster," The black-haired male nodded his greeting, arms crossed as he assessed them, "And Happy."

"Aye sir!" The cat on top of Natsu's head said once he heard his name, extending a paw in the air to wave. Archer raised an eyebrow while Lancer gasped in shock.

"The cat can _talk_?!"

"Even for beings such as ourselves, this is strange." Lucy laughed, remembering her first experience in meeting Happy.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing."

"What type of magic do you guys use, anyways?" Gray asked Archer as Lancer engaged Erza in a conversation.

"I use Thought Projection and Requip. Lancer uses Ecriture and Requip Magic as well." Gray raised an eyebrow at that, filing the information away for later. "And what of you, Fullbuster?"

"Just Gray." The raven-haired male waved off the formalities, responding to his question. "I use Ice Make Magic." So, he could conjure objects made of ice? That was impressive. _Then again,_ Archer mused to himself, _Lancer and I are stuck in a world bursting with mana. As Alaya loves to remind me, Fate has a mysterious way of showcasing new ideas and concepts._

"Where is your shirt?" Gray looked down and saw that, indeed, his shirt was missing.

"Dammit, AGAIN?!" Ah, this happened often then. Someone took a seat next to him as Gray got into a fight with Natsu, causing a brawl to occur.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! As Master said, I'm Lucy. I just thought that I could introduce myself to you personally." The blonde smiled as she looked up at him, extending a hand out for him to shake. A wry smile crossed Archer's face and he reached up to grasp her hand, shaking it. This girl reminded him somewhat of Rin but her personality was a one-eighty; while Rin seemed serious, this girl was relaxed and open.

"Archer." Lucy's smile got brighter, if possible.

"I use Celestial Spirit Magic." That was a new one. He'd have to use the guild's archives with Lancer to research the different types of magic there were in this world. "How about you?"

"Thought Projection and Requip." Her eyes widened in wonder.

"That's so cool!"

"It is not a parlor trick." Lucy blinked, taking a second to recognize that he was aiming for a joke. Once she did, she laughed.

"Of course not." A chair flew in between the two of them and hit Mira, resulting in her going unconscious. "Mira, oh my god!"

Archer turned his head to see Lancer dive behind the bar, a grin on his face as he laughed. "They sure know how to throw a free-for-all!"

"That seems to be an everyday occurrence, Lancer." What was Alaya thinking in having him transported to this world with _Lancer_ of all people? Shaking his head he sighed, watching the fight rage on all around him.

He had joined a crazy guild, indeed.

* * *

On the second floor, a man with spiky blond hair and hazel eyes scowled at the scene below him.

"Look at those idiots, damaging the reputation of our guild. It's sickening." A man with green hair approached the man, two others behind him.

"When will we commence with the plan?" The man turned to look at the trio, the scowl on his face gone as a smirk replaced it. Lightning crackled the air around him, accenting the scar that looked eerily similar to a lightning bolt over his right eye as he laughed.

"Soon. _Very_ soon."

* * *

 _/Thank you guys so much for checking out this new story, To Be A Hero! I'm aiming for character development of not only our favorite Fairy Tail characters, but of Lancer and Archer as well! Their appearance will have a ripple effect, which will snowball into significant ramifications in the future. Chapter Two is under way at this point and, as always, if there are any tips or comments you have just review!_


	2. Battle of Fairy Tail: Beginning

_/As promised, here's chapter two! I don't own Fairy Tail nor Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works, only my idea that created this story. This chapter will focus more on Lancer since the last one was more centered around Archer's point of view._

 _Also, quick note:_ _ **I don't claim to know a lot from the Fate Series, and I am following my ideas for this story.**_

 _So...that means that if you can't put in something nice, don't put anything in at all, I guess. I don't mean to offend people, on the contrary; I want them to see that A: This is only the first chapter and B: I am_ _ **not**_ _the creator of the whole entire Fate Series._

 _Flukes are guaranteed._

 _(On a different note, sorry for the wait guys!)_

 _ **ultima-owner:**_ _Yes, most of all Freed since the only other person he knows of who can disable them is Levy._

 _ **shadyxlr:**_ _Thank you for your comment! It does seem to be a little bit rushed at the end, doesn't it? That's probably my biggest weakness when it comes to stories. I will try to fix that in future chapters._

 _ **:**_ _No, no lo olvide. Sé lo hábil que es Setanta porque su maestro fue THE Scathach, pero yo no sabía eso de Emiya. Gracias por su comentario, ya que me aseguraré de incluirlos en capítulos futuros. Además, estaba considerando traer Sabre, así que tendrás que esperar y ver ~_

 _ **Guest:**_ _They would, wouldn't they? However, certain circumstances are going to prevent that...just wait and see!_

 _ **Midnight49:**_ _Awesome guess! However, they'll come later on in the story. I also love those pairing ideas; I'll definitely do one of them, but you're gonna have to guess which one. I'm still undecided for the other one…Anyways, thank you for waiting!_

 _ **Mizukyrie:**_ _Thank you for your support and for checking this fanfic out! To be honest, this was one of my better ideas XD_

 _ **10fares34**_ _: Yes, I've encountered fanfics like that myself. However, I'm not going to make them "god-like" or OP or whatever. I mentioned that I would give them character development, and with that their skills will improve. While they have more experiences concerning battles in their universe, they are unfamiliar with most of the magic in the Fairy Tail universe and don't know what to expect; also, they can't kill anyone which will put a huge damper on their abilities. For example, if they went up against Hades right now they would lose because of their lack of knowledge as well as having to adjust to so many different fighting styles in a short amount of time, not to mention their dulled abilities all because Angra Mainyu was a prick. (Also, having no Master means that they can't unleash their Noble Phantasms without running the risk of disappearing for good.) While they can draw mana from the world of Earthland, they can only do so in small amounts. Thank you for your concern and I will assure you; I will not make that happen in this fanfic. Also, thank you for your review!_

 _ **Rankin de Merthyr:**_ _Um...wow. Thanks for your honesty, I guess? I will make sure to keep those in mind as I continue with this fanfic. *Shrugs* Eh; it's not for everyone. You win some, you lose some. Thank you for taking the time to review, though!_

 _ **Spiderwl:**_ _Here's that update you wished for! Thank you for your review!_

 _ **Alex3616:**_ _Wow...thank you! Your review really lifted my spirits. I've already made up my mind that if people don't like it, it won't affect me; I will respect their tastes. Anyways, thanks! (*Whispers* When will you update your Delirious fanfic?!)_

 _Thank you for your help and feedback, guys! I appreciate it! You all are wonderful people, and I hope you can stick around to see this story really prosper!_

 _Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! (I update sporadically. You have been warned!)_

 _ **Extra A/N:**_ _I rewrote this entire chapter, which once upon a time had over 7k words...My fingers feel like falling off, but on the bright side I think it is better than what I had written beforehand!_

* * *

" _ **Yo Ho! Kaji wokire, tori kaji ippai de! Yo Ho! Uousaou, ikina jinsei. Hi ga ochiru goroni, wa. Shukkou no utage! Sabishii kunan kanai. Iki, terya, matta! Dokkade aeru! Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate! Namida, namida, kare rumade; otoko nara tsuyoga tte. Tomo yo, tomo yo, itsuno hi ka waratte! Katai katai kizuna wosa, tashika me ae ruyouni. Ima, kasane au tamashii no hi wo, sou toki hanate!"**_ _R. P. G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by_ _SuG_

* * *

 _Parry, thrust, pierce._

Cú Chulainn sucked in a fresh breath of air before jabbing his spear at an invisible opponent, the sun peeking through the line of trees that surrounded him.

 _Side swipe, slash, pierce._

Sweat flew into the air as his hair whipped to one side, muscles tensing before a familiar dull ache spread throughout his body. He had been training for a couple of hours without rest, testing out his mobility in his new clothing and finding that while it was somewhat heavier than his body tights, it gave him more room to "breathe". Overall, he liked the material it was made from, even if it was unknown to him; it served it's purpose well.

On a different note, he needed to keep his stamina and his strength in their prime at all times. He remembered the dream he had last night: standing on air, on the edge of the abyss, he encountered something - _someone_ \- there.

He talked to the entity inside the Grail.

 _Block, counter, thrust._

It reminded him of his and the Bowman's situation, stuck in a world with no Masters to provide them prana and with augmented vessels, whatever the hell that meant. Angra Mainyu, as he learned to be the name of the entity, had a tendency to be cryptic and the smirk he wore while they conversed was off-putting.

Something was wrong.

 _Pierce._

Willing the eerie dream to escape his thoughts for now, the Irish hero turned his attention to a different matter. Where he stood now, he wouldn't be able to defeat Erza if her magic was anything akin to Gilgamesh's. When they spoke yesterday the Queen of the Fairies entertained him with stories of various battles she had fought, describing each step she took to ensure her victory. Based on her accounts, as she seemed to be a woman who wouldn't lie nor embellish when it came to past experiences; she fought as nobly as Saber while wielding swords produced in a similar fashion to the King of Heroes' Gate of Babylon.

He wanted to fight her; he wanted to _beat_ her. As a soldier who lived to fight, this was perfectly justifiable.

 _Pierce,_

 _Pierce,_

 _ **Pierce.**_

And as abruptly as he had started he stopped, crimson orbs scrutinizing the scenery before instincts spurred him to life. Before his brain could fully process what was happening he twirled his spear as he spun on his heel, blocking five arrows that aimed to pierce his chest and head. His eyes narrowed as he planted the pommel of his spear firmly on the ground.

"Any reason in particular for that, Archer?" The branches belonging to a tree situated to his left rustled as the white-haired Heroic Spirit dropped towards the ground, leaves falling gently around him as he stood at his full height. He let his black bow disappear before switching to his married blades, Kanshou and Byakuya.

"Something is troubling you, Lancer; and when something troubles you, you turn to the only method you know of to deal with the matter." Lancer took the invitation and used a burst of mana to increase his speed, quickly closing the distance between them and thrusting his spear forward.

"Oh? What makes you say that, Bowman?" Archer crossed his swords in an X fashion, blocking the would-be fatal blow to his abdomen. Rotating his body forty five degrees, Byakuya skimmed along the top of the grass as he lifted the blade to make a diagonal slash across Lancer's ribcage; of course, the Irishman danced backwards with ease while twirling his beloved cursed spear behind him before propelling himself forward, entering the fray once more.

"I did not think to see you awake at such an hour of the day, trying to hone your skills. Simply put, it is unnatural of you to do so." While it was admirable to an extent by some, Archer needed Lancer's head to stay in the game. The Counter Guardian knew that he would not be able to figure out the reasons for their summoning by himself, and the phrase " _two heads are better than one_ " would aptly apply to their situation. With that goal in mind, the white-haired Heroic Spirit threw Byakuya towards Lancer as his white blade was brought up to counter the crimson spear.

"Is the Archer who thinks he's a Saber getting smarter?" Lancer batted the black and red honeycombed sword away as he continued his advance, Gaé Bolg clashing against Kanshou in a battle for dominance. A feral grin appeared on his face as he found himself enjoying the fight while Archer kept his own a stoic mask, letting nothing slip.

"If I had pride, Lancer, I would object in a brazen manner to your accusation." Steel orbs broke their gaze away from Lancer's fiery crimson to focus on something behind him; immediately, Lancer broke their struggle to dive to the side as Byakuya returned to it's owner. The blue-haired man laughed, standing up and shifting into a wider fighting stance.

"Ah, I forgot you carried no pride. It's a shame; you would be a hell of a lot harder to deal with if you did." His attempts at provoking Archer fell flat as the other Heroic Spirit calmly waited for an attack to come, eyes closed as if he was contemplating something. _No...he's honing his senses. This is about to get difficult._

What Archer (probably) didn't know was that while Lancer frowned upon most of what fueled his actions, such as his lack of pride, the spearman still gave him credit for his skills concerning dual blades. Not many took the time to perfect the usage of such weapons, and the fact that the white-haired Heroic Spirit was trading blow for blow with him spoke volumes of his character (even if half of it was due to using his Mind's Eye). Yes; he - albeit reluctantly - viewed him as an adversary worthy to be called a rival.

The Bowman would be a milestone used to hone his own skills, and he would defeat him.

With that thought in mind, Lancer grinned as he tore the ground up beneath his feet, rapidly closing in on Archer's location. Using his spear as a pole vault, he wedged the blade in the ground as he lifted himself into the air to strike Archer from above. The force he utilized to make himself airborne was used to yank the spear out of the ground as he made a sailing arc through the air, twisting the weapon so that it pierced his opponent's midsection.

"Pride is for those who lived with no regrets, Lancer." Well, it would have pierced Archer's midsection. The Counter Guardian felt Lancer's rapid approach from above and twisted to the left, Kanshou and Byakuya deflecting the spear simultaneously. "Now then, I await an answer to my inquiry."

"It was a strange dream Archer, even for me," Lancer confessed once he planted both feet on solid ground. Archer's eyebrows rose, an indicator for him to continue. "I talked to a Heroic Spirit - at least, I think he was - that said he was the entity inside the Grail."

"What?" Archer uncharacteristically looked both shocked and enraged, throwing his married blades at Lancer while tracing new ones. The blue-haired Heroic Spirit kept his eyes peeled, knocking back the thrown weapons before twirling to clash with the new set in Archer's hands. The two airborne blades spun out of control before the white-haired Heroic Spirit willed them to disappear; he didn't want to waste any more mana on the projected blades, however miniscule that may be. "And what did he say to you?"

"Something about " _augmented vessels_ " and how we'll face trials...it's strange, Archer; the more I think about it, the more it seems to make even less sense." Their sparring session was far more lenient than their skirmishes in the Fifth Holy Grail War, probably because they weren't locked in a duel to the death. Lancer slammed the pommel of his weapon to the ground, surprising Archer, and used the red spear as an erect pole to perform a roundhouse kick.

Archer back flipped into the air, married blades dissolving as he materialized his bow. After a moment of concentration, he knocked back three arrows and fired them in rapid succession before he hit the ground. Lancer exhaled slowly as the projectiles flew his way, Gaé Bolg deflecting the first two while the third grazed his right cheek as he tilted his head to the side. Explosions resounded from behind him, illuminating his red eyes as if he was a ferocious hound set on it's prey - and, in a way, he was.

It was impressive, Archer would give him that.

However, those weren't Broken Phantasms.

"Indeed, it is strange. One man cannot possibly have that power, unless - " Unless he was All the World's Evils, Angra Mainyu. That being said, he would have made changes that would not be beneficial to either of them.

It would also make sense that he would exist in this world, since none are without a shred of evil.

The question is...did he follow them here?

What did he plan to do in this world?

The thought affected Archer more than he would like it to, prompting him to race towards Lancer at the same time Lancer set off for him.

"Unless?"

"...My theory cannot be proven at this point in time. I would need to dwell on this later."

"You're being as cryptic as him!" Before they could clash once more, a bolt of lightning rained from the sky and hit a building in the distance. The mana shockwave washed over them, causing the two to pause and lower their weapons.

"The sky is as clear as day…" Lancer noted as he stared off in the direction of the powerful burst of energy. As he stood now it surpassed his own reserves and probably Archer's as well, judging by the troubled expression on his face.

"It originated from the direction of the guild." Archer let his blades slip away, blue particles of mana filling the sky as the weapons dissolved.

"They're getting attacked, then?" Lancer let his spear dissipate in turn, Gaé Bolg's evaporation reminiscent to the last flames produced from dying embers. The people there had treated him better than a mere tool, and he owed them for taking him in when he was lost on an unknown world.

"So it would seem." Archer's voice brought him out of his thoughts, prompting the blue-haired hero to turn his body to where the lightning bolt had appeared.

Without sparing each other a glance, the two Heroic Spirits took off towards the source.

* * *

When they arrived at Fairy Tail, Archer didn't think that their problems had escalated to the point that it would involve the entire town of Magnolia.

Or that he'd run smack-first into what resembled a Bounded Field.

He should have seen at least _that_ coming.

" - _Ack!_ "

Apparently, Lancer didn't either.

"Archer, Lancer!" Happy, the blue cat who could _fly_ , flew out of the guild with a worried expression on his face. "Hey, are you two okay? Why'd you stop like that?"

"I would like to know the answer to that as well." Archer regained his composure faster than Lancer did, shaking off the dull throb of his face that had become acquainted with an invisible wall ten seconds ago.

"Could it be…?" Lucy Heartfilia murmured to herself as she inspected the doorway, a cobalt blue and white cheerleader outfit on. Frankly, Archer didn't care what sort of event they had planned out; there was a threat that needed to be eliminated.

Any and all threats were to be neutralized.

( _Kill the few to save the many,_ he thought with a wry huff of amusement.)

"It seems you've hit Freed's Jutsu-Shiki as well, then." A somber voice drew the Spirit of the Bow's attention over to Makarov, who stood with a grim expression on his face. The Fifth Master's eyes were trained on something above them, purple letters depicting their situation.

 _A Jutsu-Shiki, was it called? The magic here is certainly...eccentric._ Archer trained his gaze upwards towards the letters himself, seeing that they told of a...Battle of Fairy Tail?

What the hell did this guild do now?

"Jutsu-Shiki?" Lancer prodded the barrier with interest, blinking in astonishment as Natsu slammed his palms from the other side with force.

"There's an all-out brawl going on throughout Magnolia and I can't get in on it! Argh, this stinks!" The Fire Dragon Slayer growled, hands slowly curling into fists on the Jutsu-Shiki.

"You're telling me, Salamander." Gajeel - one of the newer additions to Fairy Tail and their Iron Dragon Slayer, Archer noted with some interest - scoffed as he crossed his arms, equally upset that they were stuck behind walls.

"I'm working as fast as I can, you two!" Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail's Solid Script Mage, called out as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Just hold on for a little while longer!"

"What was the mana shockwave we felt earlier? It accompanied a bolt of lightning that originated from here." Archer swept his gaze across the inside of the guild as he took in their physical states. They seemed to be unhurt, which was important if they needed to beat their adversaries.

"Huh?" Natsu didn't know what _mana_ was, but he was pretty sure that Archer was talking about the lacrimas floating in the sky. "Oh, you mean the Lightning Lacrima? Bisca tried to deactivate the Thunder Palace that Laxus set up, which will take out the entire city pretty soon, and got electrocuted because of some Organic Link. I'm gonna find that lightning jerk and beat the snot out of him!"

"The entire Thunder Legion are our enemies." Makarov jumped in to inform the two. "Freed, with the Jutsu-Shikis he set up all over town. Bixslow, with his Seith Magic, Evergreen - who was defeated by Erza - with her Fairy Machine Gun accompanied by her Stone Eyes, and Laxus."

"I take it he's the one with the lightning magic?" Lancer piped up, an eyebrow raised. If four people could take an entire town hostage and nearly wipe out Fiore's strongest guild (as they proclaim themselves to be) then they weren't a group to be taken lightly.

This "Battle of Fairy Tail" should be a good challenge for him.

"Yeah. Erza's looking for him, and Mystogan arrived to help out." Levy raised her head up to inform them of who was still in the game. "Mira left to go find Elfman, Cana and Juvia are looking for the rest of the Thunder Legion, and Lucy's about to head out herself along with Happy. Bisca's in the infirmary."

"Got it, little Lass." The Hound of Culann nodded, as if reaching a conclusion. "Lucy, right? Let's go."

"W-Wait, huh?!" Lucy's eyes went wide as the blue-haired spearman flashed her a grin. "Don't you want to stick with Archer?" She knew the two always went on missions together, so why would he want to go with her…?

"As if the Man of the Spear is a compatible ally of mine," Archer scoffed as he leaned his back against the boundary that prevented them from entering. "If anything, we would merely disrupt the other's performance in battle."

Was Archer...saying that he and Lancer didn't get along? The white-haired male phrased his words strangely, but with time Lucy should be able to discern their meaning flawlessly.

\- Ah, so they were similar to Gray and Natsu. Lucy bit her lip as she connected the dots, nodding firmly. While she may not know _how_ Lancer fought as he was a recent addition, any help was greatly appreciated.

Especially since the Thunder Legion were their enemies.

"Alright then, Lancer; let's go!"

"Lead the way!" The unlikely trio were off, soon disappearing into the crowd. Archer pushed himself off of the Jutsu-Shiki the moment they left his line of sight, earning questioning looks as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"I should head out myself, then; I will pursue the one with the Jutsu-Shiki." He began to walk off, his palms pulsing with a rich lavender energy as he ingrained the feeling into his mind.

"Be careful, my boy." Makarov called out to him, causing the Wrought-Iron Hero to stop and look over his shoulder.

The Guild Master was tossed a sardonic smirk. "I have seen more than you ever could in a lifetime, Makarov; I cannot be called a mere boy." A burst of red and black occurred, the Heroic Spirit disappearing from their sight.

"What was that all about?" Gajeel was the first to break the silence, ruby orbs sliding to meet the stare of Fairy Tail's Guild Master.

"...I can't say for certain, Gajeel; all we can do is pray for them to beat the Thunder Legion."

"I WANNA FIGHT, THOUGH!"

"Shut up, Salamander!"

* * *

The preparations for the Fantasia Parade were in full swing, the residents of Magnolia collaborating with those from neighboring towns to be ready for the celebration by nightfall. Lucy, the Celestial Wizard from Fairy Tail, ran halfway across an arch to stop and stare at the proceedings.

"Say...shouldn't we warn them about the Thunder Palace?" She asked her male companions with worry etched onto her brow. Happy hovered next to her, his face mirroring her expression as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Lucy, some of these people come from neighboring towns. Magnolia's jam-packed with ordinary citizens; if they figure out their lives are threatened, then there would be chaos and someone could get hurt."

"Unless we deal with the Thunder Legion before there could be time for a stampede." Lancer piped up in thought, the two turning to him. His crimson orbs flickered to them, contemplation and something akin to amusement shining in their depths as a grin appeared on his face. "Hell, maybe chaos _is_ what we need; the commotion could draw one of them over here and we could take 'em."

"But that's putting innocent civilians in danger!" Lucy cried out, slamming her hands down onto the brick structure. "If we fight with them around, then someone could very well end up dead!"

"So?" The blatant question caught her off-guard. Lancer's grin was gone, replaced by a thin line portraying his confusion as he scrutinized her. "Humans die in war; that's a given, especially with this "Battle of Fairy Tail". Don't tell me...you really thought that everyone would live to see tomorrow?"

"We're not looking to _kill_ anyone, though!" Happy shouted, eyes wide at Lancer's implication.

"Well, they'd be more than happy to kill us. They didn't seem to have any second thoughts about killing their hostages given the chance."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, then closed it.

He...was right.

They could've killed her, Juvia, Cana, Erza…

Many of her precious friends.

They were lucky.

But that doesn't mean that they would kill in retaliation to a _threat_.

"By the look in your eyes, you seem like you understand." Lancer's voice brought her out of her thoughts, making her give a terse nod.

"Lucy, don't tell me you agree with this!" Happy cried, putting his paws on her cheeks.

"I don't." At her response, the Heroic Spirit's eyebrow rose as a flicker of curiosity shone in his crimson orbs.

"Then - "

"I know that we're all lucky to be alive as is, Lancer; even so...even so, I can't walk into a battle with a mindset like that. I'm fighting this battle for the ones I care about, and even if they are my enemies...I'll defeat my friends to save my friends!" The unwavering conviction in Lucy's voice caught the Heroic Spirit off-guard, quelling the urge to show surprise on his face and settled with a grin of respect instead.

"You're a crazy girl, you know that?" He sighed, and a few chuckles escaped him. Lucy smiled awkwardly and opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off.

"Crazy!"

"Crazy!"

"Yeah, crazy!"

"What a crazy girl!"

"Crazy girl!"

"Huh?" The Celestial Wizard found herself face-to-face with five floating tikis, unsure if her ears were working right. "Did those...just ta - "

"Lucy, WATCH OUT!" Happy gripped the fabric of her cheerleader outfit and yanked her into the air as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding a green beam of pure energy that clipped the fur off the Exceed's ear. Lucy let out a shaky breath, slightly shocked from the fact that she was almost killed near seconds ago. She was lucky -

\- Wait, wasn't Lancer standing behind her?

"Lancer!" She yelled as her mocha orbs scanned the spot where she previously was for him only to see the spear-wielder spring to the side, performing a handstand as he used his momentum to leap further to the side and on his feet this time.

"Worry about yourself first, Lass!" He called out, eyes trained on the man that made his appearance before them. His attire consisted of mostly black and purple, but his arm guards also had hints of green and red on them.

The most notable thing, however, was the faceplate.

"It's Bixslow!" Happy's astonishment filled Lancer in on his enemy. The mage did a certain type of magic...it was Seith Magic, right?

He had no time to think as one of the tikis rushed towards him, akin to what humans nowadays would call a "fastball". Before panic or surprise could set in his instincts were kicked into overdrive, the Heroic Spirit bending backwards to let the projectile skim past the tip of his nose and into the background. Wasting no time he twisted to the right while simultaneously righting himself, twirling his spear until it rested in a comfortable grip and raising the weapon to clash against another one of the wooden menaces.

"Say hi to my babies, newbie!" Bixslow cackled as the tikis performed hit-and-run tactics, the mage calling them over to his side soon after once seeing that they had no effect on the Hound of Culann. By this point, the four plus the five dolls ended up on the roof of a building neighboring the Toy Store, which resided just across the street.

"So you're with the Thunder Legion, huh? This should be fun." Lancer shifted into his traditional battle stance, the blade of his spear pointed towards the ground as his eyes never left the Seith mage's form.

"We're fighting with you." Lucy dropped down next to him, Happy floating in the air on her right in case she wished for an aerial battle with the little demons. Lancer only nodded, making eye contact with Bixslow.

They both grinned.

"Let's go!"

They rushed to make contact in the middle, marking the start of the first battle since appearing in Earthland.

* * *

 _/WOW! It has been awhile, huh? Sorry about that, guys. Thank you all again for sticking with this, and while I can't promise fast updates I can say that I aim for 4k to 5k chapters at the minimal. Next chapter will focus more on Archer, which should be fun for me since I find it easier to write him. While I love Cú to bits and pieces, it's harder for me to express what he's thinking and what actions he would take given a scenario compared to Archer._

 _Until next time...peace!_

 _~VampChippz_


	3. Battle of Fairy Tail: Archer vs Freed

_/To those who reviewed that I didn't get to last chapter...I'm responding here!_

 _ **ivan0061509:**_ _Thanks for thinking it is! I haven't gotten into any of the ideas I have in mind yet, so bear with me please!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _I'm glad you enjoyed 5k words that just set things up, basically! I hope you come back to see the next chapters!_

 _ **Arthanos:**_ _Thank you for saying it's great; honestly, I think I can improve in some spots XD Anyways, I hope you tune in for future events!_

 _ **READER:**_ _Nah; I want this fic to focus more on Archer and Lancer, and if I divert attention to any more people I'm pretty sure I'll lose the meaning behind this story, or why I wrote it in the first place. Thank you for the review, as I wanted to add as much detail as possible while not taking away from the story!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Ara, ara...I present to you Chapter Three, which is released earlier than Chapter Two was from Chapter One!_

 _ **goldfish:**_ _Thanks for the review! I honestly didn't know how to incorporate them from the beginning, and I fear that I might've fallen into the trap of having them follow the plot line of the anime and react. I'm glad you like this fic!_

 _ **HALO-ODSTgirl104:**_ _First off, I love your username! Secondly, thank you for the kind review as that is what I intend for now. Who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind in the future, but even then it won't be anything major. For now, however...your wish has been granted :)_

 _ **certifiedian:**_ _Thank you for deciding to stick with this, and for the review; I won't let you down! I'm happy to be able to play upon my ideas in this story, and the possibilities are endless!_

 _ **ultima-owner:**_ _He will, won't he? Now, it's Archer's time to shine as he sets off in search for Freed._

 _ **VGBlackwing:**_ _Thank you for your review! I couldn't wait to type the fight between these two, and with Mira pitching in...well. Freed's in a tight spot...or is he? To be honest, I didn't know if I wanted Archer to use Rule Breaker or not...well, we'll see won't we?_

 _ **:**_ _Sé que Setanta usa la magia (runas), pero quiero que use principalmente su lanza hasta que se sienta más cómodo con su lanzamiento de hechizos. Recuerda, él es un lancero; Es más propenso a usar su lanza que sus runas, ya que serán un último recurso. ¡Gracias por preguntar eso!_

 _ **JRZTT1246:**_ _Yeah, I had no idea how to pace that little tidbit out XD You didn't insult me at all! In fact, I want to thank you for pointing it out. I can have problems pacing certain parts out, as I've said before, and this is one area I need to work on. Your review really helped me out, so don't feel bad! It's advice to help me become a better author, as I'm quite inexperienced. I started this story knowing that not everyone would like it, and knowing why really helps me in the long run. Again, thank you for the review! (*Whispers* I love your profile pic, by the way!)_

 _ **shadyxlr:**_ _Thank you for your comment! I felt that I got the pacing a little better too, but it's still not at the level I'd like it to be. And yeah, I might revise the first chapter in the future so that they don't break character as much. I hope I don't let you down!_

 _ **Dcraus:**_ _Once I get to a point in this story where I can leave it alone for a while, I'll gladly take you up on your challenge! (I love Karna's character SO FREAKING MUCH - )_

 _ **MythMaker258:**_ _We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? This'll be fun!_

 _ **TheIdioticMelody:**_ _Thank you for reviewing, first and foremost! Secondly, it's fine; I know how it feels to fall behind on projects, I've done it multiple times lol. I hope you continue to support me throughout this story!_

 _ **HALO-ODSTgirl104:**_ _I didn't plan on it, actually. This is mostly platonic, save for the canon ships (such as Gajevy). I'm glad that you enjoy this!_

 _ **Marian Medina:**_ _Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy it, and I hope that you stick around for later chapters!_

 _ **micelzod:**_ _You can share your thoughts on this fic! I'd like to see what you think about the story and what would happen next...I love it when you all do!_

 _31 reviews, 122 favorites, 199 follows, and 5,100 views? You guys are INSANE! Thank you all for the support and I hope you guys are enjoying this story!_

 _ ***Constructive Criticism is always welcome!**_ _I feel like I had to clarify that since it seemed like I was just overly-sensitive to comments (haha...I was) last chapter and failed to get this point across. Rather than De-struct, let's Con-struct some good criticism! Speaking of, you all have made some good points, especially about the first chapter. I completely agree with you guys, and to be honest I will revise it in the future once I feel that I can leave this fic alone for a while._ _ *****_

* * *

" _ **Yo Ho! Kaji wokire, tori kaji ippai de! Yo Ho! Uousarou, ikina jinsei. Hi ga ochiru goroni, wa. Shukkou no utage! Sabishii kunan kanai. Iki, terya, matta! Dokkade aeru! Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate! Namida, namida, kare rumade; otoko nara tsuyoga tte. Tomo yo, tomo yo, itsuno hi ka waratte! Katai katai kizuna wosa, tashika me ae ruyouni. Ima, kasane au tamashii no hi wo, sou toki hanate!"**_

 _~R. P. G./ Rockin' Playing Game by_ _SuG_

* * *

Archer scoured the beautiful scene of a lively Magnolia in spring for any Fairy Tail wizards from the rust-colored rooftops, his red coat swaying with the breeze that lazily rolled through the town. Despite the situation, the sight of humans working in tandem towards a common goal made him relax a fraction more than usual.

Maybe, just for a second...this world was a little bit more serene. More _peaceful_.

An explosion knocking him off his feet suggested otherwise.

"Tch." The Wrought-Iron Hero clicked his tongue as he turned his fall into a roll, absorbing the impact while it gave him a chance to regain his bearings. He almost fell off onto the busy ground below, which would have been...less than ideal as his position gave him a relatively good vantage point to survey the town from. His swords were already in hand, expecting the attacker to be mid-ranged at the most based on the attack.

A shock of green hair greeted him first and foremost; a brief slash of air - quickly followed by a small line of amethyst _words_ sent his way - occurred next, his instincts screaming at him to avoid the approaching danger. With a small burst of mana he jumped, raising himself to a solid twenty feet or so off the roof before throwing his married blades. To his attacker's credit, he managed to dodge the weapons while creating another wave of Jutsu-Shiki (With the words inscribed on the walls of the Jutsu-Shiki at the guildhall and the text that his opponent shot at him, it wasn't difficult to put two and two together). This forced Archer to utilize his flexibility, twisting in the air while materializing another copy of Kanshou and Byakuya to throw. As he expected, the man evaded both swords with ease; he even destroyed the four that attempted to strike him from behind, disintegrating into motes of pure energy until they were no more.

"...I'm surprised that you managed to avoid my Jutsu-Shiki for this long." The man admitted, lowering his rapier slightly as Archer landed fifteen feet away from him. The Heroic Spirit made no move to conjure another pair of swords, instead eyeing the other carefully even as he spoke smoothly.

"I'm sure that I could say the same to you...Freed." Archer's mind was busy creating scenarios and breaking them down concerning how the upcoming fight would play out. From their brief exchange it was clear to the Spirit of the Bow that, unless he composed a sound strategy, he could very well end up depleting his mana reserves in order to subjugate the Fairy Tail Wizard.

"I take it that the Master informed you about us, then." Freed closed his eyes, as if he was contemplating something, before a grim look crossed his features. "While you are still rather new to Fairy Tail, I regret to inform that Laxus has no use of you. I must eradicate you from where you stand."

"You can certainly try, Freed. I won't make it easy for you." Archer smirked, raising his arms as he materialized his bow. The action made Freed raise his own weapon in turn, eyes slightly widening as Archer held his free palm face-up and a sword appeared out of thin air. The sword itself was a mystery to the Jutsu-Shiki Wizard; it's pitch black surface was _twisted_ , gnarled...distorted. As Archer knocked it back and pulled the drawstring it _elongated_ , stretching until it somewhat resembled an arrow. Without so much as a grunt the Heroic Spirit released his hold, the arrow rocketing towards Freed almost as fast as the speed of sound.

Archer knew that this was no Hrunting, nor did it have the usual power of his Broken Phantasms. He told himself that it was simply to test the waters, that with a couple of shots he would be able to get a read on his enemy's strength and his fighting style. With the chance of death ( _No, not death - disintegration,_ he corrected himself as a cynical gleam entered his eyes. _I am already dead, and am but a mere Spirit forced to do the World's bidding_ ) being past the halfway mark on a scale of 1-10, he would have to wait until the enemy decided to attack him...or goad the other into action, as he had done a few seconds prior.

If that _is_ the case, then he should really stop being so surprised at how Freed deflected the blow (purely on instinct) as if it was nothing.

Archer's smirk started to strain on his face.

This was going to be a long, _difficult_ battle.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu perked up as the sound of text penetrated the otherwise silent guildhall. Gajeel also lifted his head from his snack, a bolt hanging from his mouth as he stood up to investigate. Makarov quickly joined them, the current Master anxious for any information at all concerning his children.

 **New Battle: Archer vs. Freed Justine**

 **Status: Ongoing**

"So that guy found one of the Thunder Legion before Blue and Blondie, huh?" Gajeel said, ruby orbs seeming to pierce the words as he spoke.

"Freed is the second strongest in the Thunder Legion, the first being my grandson." Makarov frowned, folding his arms in thought. From the way Archer carried himself, he seemed to be a seasoned warrior similar to Erza. He would, at least, prove to be a challenge for the Jutsu-Shiki Wizard.

"He'll be fine." Natsu stated with such certainty that it even took Makarov by surprise. The Fire Dragon Slayer barely knew Archer, and yet he was placing so much faith in him.

Apparently, Gajeel was thinking along the same lines. "What makes you say that, Salamander?"

"I dunno how to describe it…" Natsu hummed as he crossed his arms, trying to think of a way to convey what he was thinking. "It's just that I get the feeling that he won't stop until he beats Freed into a pulp, I guess. He seems capable, and I don't doubt him for a second." His expression became a little disturbed, which yet again surprised the other two. "He's also a little...standoffish, like that all he does _is_ fight. Almost like - "

"A machine." Makarov finished grimly, his brow furrowing. Gajeel looked back and forth between the two, swallowing the bolt he was chewing before speaking.

"I agree with Salamander on this one, Gramps. Surprising, I know, but that Archer guy - or whatever he's called - rubs me the wrong way." Natsu glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer, his fist alight in flames.

"Why don't you say that to my face, Metalhead!" Gajeel growled at him, pounding his fists together before swinging at Natsu.

"Oh, you're _on!_ "

As they fought, Makarov mulled Natsu's words over in his head. Despite his attitude, Natsu had a knack for reading people; on some occasions, he was wrong, but with the way he said it...it was hard _not_ to take it into account. While Archer seemed to walk with the gait of a warrior who has been on the battlefield, he also seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Despite that, he kept going.

And going.

And going.

He didn't know about Lancer, though; the man was certainly more open than his companion but also seemed to be more perceptive than he let on. Looking back at their conversations, Makarov had a feeling that the blue-haired man liked the battlefield a little bit _too_ much.

When the Battle of Fairy Tail ended and the Fantasia preparations were done, Makarov decided to keep a closer eye on the two new members.

He only hoped that their guild can reduce the weight of their burdens.

"Good luck, my children."

* * *

"Color me impressed." Freed spoke as his shoulders slightly heaved, his rapier still poised to attack should his opponent think to attempt a nasty surprise. "No one aside from Laxus has maintained a battle with me for this long."

"While I wish to share the same sentiments as you, Freed, that is not the case for me." Archer replied, throwing yet another pair of cracked blades into the air behind him as he willed them to vanish. "While this battle is certainly taxing, it is actually among one of the shortest ones I have fought."

This was bad. Really, _fucking_ bad. They had been going at it for half an hour and moved locations from the rooftops of Magnolia to a bridge which briefly touched the outskirts of the town, well within Freed's Jutsu-Shiki barrier. Archer's mana reserves were nearing their halfway point; what made it worse was that even though Earthland was filled to the brim with both prana _and_ mana, only a sliver of it was actually being filtered into his body. With the way he was using his mana, he would run out before long. He needed to end this soon.

Could he even form a Rank A Broken Phantasm at this point? Those were hard enough when he was at his _maximum_ potential, and the feat may kill him considering the sorry state he's in now. Attempting one was out of the question.

What if Freed lured him into one of his Jutsu-Shiki traps? He knew what weapon would work without fail: Rule Breaker. It was a Rank C, which was well within his parameters, and should be able to get him out of any (magical) situation quickly. This would _only_ be his last resort so as to retain the element of surprise on Freed, which should be just enough to be able to cut him down.

...Well, render him unconscious. He made a promise to Makarov, who so generously provided them a foothold in an unfamiliar world with his guild. While he would rather do away with the problem ( _kill the few to save the many_ ) he had no choice but to respect Makarov's decision in repayment for his help.

He will not stop until he fulfilled his duties.

"Then I should start to wrap this up. There are more Fairies that I need to... _remove_ if the new Fairy Tail is to come into fruition." Freed's stance shifted ever so slightly and Archer could only materialize one of his treasured blades before the Jutsu-Shiki Wizard was trading blows with him. To Archer's dismay it was at an even _faster_ rate than before, letting his own instincts take over just to keep up. A minute into the relentless assault rewarded the Heroic Spirit with a thin cut on his shoulder - courtesy of Freed slipping through his defenses and thrusting his rapier at his midsection while he twisted to minimize the damage - the first wound to occur since the battle began. He gritted his teeth and tried to go on the offensive, tried to gain an edge, but Freed kept him at bay each time. The only positive thing he could glean from the ordeal was that he managed to project his other blade, Byakuya, and quickly put it to use.

He was losing, and they both knew it.

It was only the sound of a voice that saved him from eventual death (and further humiliation, but he'll adamantly refuse it until the day he dies...er, _again_ ).

"Freed, you _bastard!_ "

Three thin objects ( _Cards_ , Archer realized in slight shock, _Those are playing cards_ ) rocketed towards them, and the Heroic Spirit dove out of the way just as they exploded in the green-haired man's face. He was internally grateful for whoever interrupted their battle, making a note to somehow show his gratitude later on after the ordeal was over. _If_ the ordeal ended, actually.

No; it would end. He had a job to do, and he would see it through until he either expired or he completed it.

A woman with an open orange jacket and a...revealing outfit stepped onto the bridge, another person on her back as one arm supported them. The other arm was holding up three more cards in between her fingers, an expression of rage on her face as tears leaked out of her eyes. "How could you do that to Juvia, huh?! I thought we were on the same side...Why, Freed, _why?!_ "

The smoke dissipated, and out walked Freed. He seemed practically unharmed, save for some shallow cuts from the rubble that struck his face from the explosion. "I do this because Laxus wishes that it were so...I cannot go against him." His expression turned into a silent plea, a flicker of... _something_ crossing his features before vanishing. "You are the winner of my Jutsu-Shiki, Cana; why did you decide to come after me? You know as well as I do that it guarantees certain death."

"I came for Juvia." Cana gently set her down, the Water Mage's form leaning against the solid concrete of the bridge. "She sacrificed herself for me to keep going, so this is the least I could do to repay her!"

This woman had guts, that's for certain; however, that wasn't Archer's problem with this unprecedented scenario. Based on the previous attack, all Cana's cards managed to do was _scratch_ the Jutsu-Shiki Wizard.

That didn't mean that it couldn't come in handy as a distraction, though…

"You leave me no choice, then." Freed held his rapier level with his face, seeming to concentrate for a moment before slashing the air. "Dark Ecriture: Pain!"

The words soared through the air, and Archer knew he had to act fast. His mind was already focused on the image of Medea's Noble Phantasm, the Heroic Spirit dropping Kanshou in favor of activating his magic circuits to will it into existence, and then the blade was a heavy weight in his hand. He lunged forward to intercept the magic, Rule Breaker reaching farther where his arm failed to -

And missed.

The fight had taken more out of him than he had originally thought. He miscalculated the jump, using less mana than it required to travel faster than the Dark Ecriture. In the back of his mind he theorized that it was due to the projection of Rule Breaker, having used more mana than he had during the entire fight. His body then compensated for it, altering the output of mana to a minimum for a couple of minutes at best. It was strange; this had never happened before, and that may be because his vessel was..." _augmented_ ", as Lancer had put it.

A scream of agony threw him back into the present, and he cursed himself for occupying his thoughts with something other than the battle in front of him. Freed's attack had hit true, as purple writing struck Cana on her chest and seemed to ingrain itself into her skin. Once Archer landed on his feet he took off towards her, dropping Byakuya this time to grasp her shoulder. The weapon in his other hand immediately stabbed her right where the Dark Ecriture was, an iridescent glow blinding them all as a result before fading away. The Heroic Spirit saw the purple words disintegrate, Cana's screams subsiding in turn.

He let go of her shoulder, removing Rule Breaker from her person, and had to immediately catch her as she passed out. He didn't know what kind of pain she had to endure, but he was grateful for it; it was another type of attack he had to watch out for.

"How...how did you dispel my Dark Ecriture?" Freed seemed shocked, and Archer set Cana down next to her friend ( _...Juvia, was it?_ ) before speaking.

"Ah, that weapon was a last resort." Archer sighed. He didn't know if he could actually use it again, as his mana reserves were dangerously approaching to a third of what it should be. He figured that maintaining the weapon's existence was better than using mana to have it return to Unlimited Blade Works and using even more to pull it back out from the Reality Marble. He fashioned it into the pocket situated on his left calf, the weapon humming with power as it sensed the brewing magic. "As for it's function..." A mysterious smirk appeared on his lips. "I would rather keep you guessing."

"Very well. I will just have to keep an eye on it for now." Freed took off towards him, and Archer was ready this time. He materialized just Byakuya this time, parrying a blow to his thigh as he stretched his other hand out behind him. Kanshou was happy to be brought back into battle with its married blade, the white surface of the weapon skimming across Freed's cheek as a distraction as Byakuya cut diagonally to slice open Freed's stomach. The green-haired man's sense of self-preservation was the only thing that had him escape with just a wound from his left shoulder to the base of his armpit.

Archer wasn't fooled; he was still the one that would run out of steam before Freed, but he would at least get as many hits in as he possibly could before going down. He knew that line of thought was bound for him to make some reckless choices, but he honestly couldn't give a damn at the moment.

Voices heading towards his position made him pause for a split second. There were two, from what he could tell: one male, the other female. Judging from the brief snippets of their conversation, he deduced that they were Fairy Tail mages. Most likely, they saw the light from Rule Breaker going to work and came to investigate. He scowled; he didn't need any more casualties. He was going to take Freed down with him, he decided, and he be damned if someone else happened to be in the blast radius.

He didn't need any more interference. This was _his_ fight to finish, _his_ objective to complete. No more humans would die on his watch.

(Because _he_ wasn't human, now was he? He lost the right to be called that when the Fire destroyed all semblance of his previous life, and obliterated the chance to redeem himself when he decided to become a Hero of Justice.)

"...Oh my goodness, Cana!" The woman gasped as she supported the bigger, taller male that followed her as best as he could. Her white hair clued the Heroic Spirit that she was Mirajane, and the man was her younger brother Elfman. It was surprising to see the two, as Elfman had lost to Evergreen earlier in the day and was therefore disqualified.

The distraction was a mistake on his part. Just as his steel orbs flickered over to the two and back, Freed was already past his defenses and stabbing his right shoulder. Blood poured out of the wound, and Archer gritted his teeth as he raised his leg. He kicked Freed away from him, the rapier dislodging as the Jutsu-Shiki Wizard kept his grip steady on it.

The wound burned, but he paid it no mind. He was fine; he could keep going.

He _had_ to keep going.

Archer kept Freed occupied as Mirajane moved her unconscious friends from the battle, placing them on the ground on the grass a little ways away from the bridge. Elfman offered to help her but she adamantly refused, saying that he was hurt and should focus on himself. Once she made it back to her younger brother, she turned her eyes towards the battle. While she didn't know Archer all that well - it hadn't even been a _month_ since he and Lancer joined - she knew that he was not an average fighter. His dual-blade wielding was unlike anything she had seen before, and each move he made minimized the amount of energy he exerted. He was _stabbed_ , for crying out loud, and yet he was still fighting as if it was nonexistent!

Elfman seemed to share the same sentiments, as he stepped forward. "Freed! Come fight me like a man!"

Archer threw a deadly look over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the duo, and Mirajane felt as if she was getting scolded like a child. The barmaid had a feeling that he was wondering why they were still there, but she could see that he was losing; she knew Freed too well, knew that he was an absolute _monster_ to any opponent he faced. The amount of injuries Archer had compared to the green-haired man was a testament to that.

"Elfman. Evergreen defeated you, so you are disqualified from further participating." Freed also narrowed his eyes, his rapier glistening with Archer's blood. "Since you insist to keep on breaking the rules, I have no choice but to punish you."

"What are you two doing here?" Archer demanded, his left arm raised more than his right to favor the wound. "Stay back, you fools!"

Elfman rushed past Archer despite his warning, raising his fist to strike Freed. The man sidestepped it with ease, slashing Elfman's chest as he spoke.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!"

Elfman's scream made Mirajane's eyes widen and run towards him, hand outstretched. Archer caught her before she could get any closer, the barmaid struggling against him as she screamed her brother's name. "Let me go, Archer, _let me go!_ "

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mirajane." The Heroic Spirit was conflicted; he could stop the Ecritures with Rule Breaker, but doing that meant letting go of Mirajane and she would most _definitely_ be caught in the crossfire. Archer wasn't going to let another person suffer because of his lack of vigilance again.

"Pain! Pain! Pain! _Pain!_ " Freed kept the attacks coming, and Elfman's screams became louder with each new Ecriture. Mirajane began sobbing, pleading for Freed to stop and let him go. Even Archer had to admit that it was a hellish torture, but he was calm throughout the ordeal. He had seen hell _itself_ before, over and over and over again, so this was a cakewalk.

It didn't make it any less horrific, though.

"Dark Ecriture: _Death_."

Mirajane froze, her blood running cold. _D-...Death…?_ She sunk to the floor, eyes wide and unseeing, and Archer took the opportunity to strike. With Rule Breaker drawn, the Spirit of the Bow lunged towards Freed with a hint of a foreign emotion in his otherwise stoic orbs. At first, Mirajane thought it was a sort of ferocity only seen in wild animals; then, she realized what it was.

Desperation.

 _Elfman was going to die, and she couldn't do anything about it._

 _He was going to end up like Lisanna…_

 _He was going to leave her._

The next series of events occurred as follows. In one second, Archer was closing in on Freed as he finished the last words needed for his Ecriture with Rule Breaker in hand, and in the next he was knocked to the side by a gust of wind, Freed stumbling on his feet as he fought to keep his balance. They both turned their attention back to Mirajane, who was screaming in rage as two magic circles encompassed her. She transformed into a... _demon_ , as Archer had no other word to describe her appearance. Her mana output was extraordinary, as it was the best he could put it, and was possibly higher than Freed's; no, it _was_ higher than Freed's. She glared daggers at the Thunder Legion member, and Archer let Rule Breaker along with his married blades fall back into Unlimited Blade Works in favor of throwing Elfman over his good shoulder and performing a...tactical retreat.

Just as he set the man down next to the other two, another gust of wind washed over him as Mirajane - she said something along the lines of _Takeover: Satan's Soul_ \- and Freed intercepted each other in an aerial battle. Freed, who was starting to strain from his ongoing battle with Archer, found that he couldn't hope to keep up with the fury of the Takeover Mage unless he modified himself. Archer tracked their movements with interest as the green-haired wizard shifted into some sort of beast, now managing to keep up with Mirajane as the two traded blows while moving farther away from the bridge. His arms trembled and his shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch, but he could keep going.

Once he materialized his bow, he checked his reserves again. He was just under a third for his mana reserves, but he knew that he had enough for just one Hrunting. It was risky, he knew, but with the wound in his shoulder stitching itself back up at an agonizing pace, he didn't have much to lose at the moment.

He just couldn't afford to miss.

With a deep sigh that seemed to resonate his very core, he took off after the dueling mages. Those who were out for the count would be fine; nothing was within their immediate vicinity that could be considered even remotely dangerous. Once he caught sight of the duo, Freed had Mirajane pinned to a wall of solid rock. The latter tried to escape his grasp, but to no avail; she was stuck in his iron grip.

Utilizing a small amount of his mana, the Heroic Spirit jumped until he was level with the flying mages. Hrunting was already knocked back in his bow, the drawstring being pulled taut as blue energy swirled at the tip of the makeshift arrow. His shoulder protested, a white hot pain flaring through his being, but he could care less. He had a mission to complete; no mere injury would stop him.

Now, as Freed had Mirajane pinned, he did not realize the threat that loomed behind him. Mirajane, with a clear view over Freed's back, could; she saw Archer charging up the shot, and immediately knew what she had to do in order to escape certain death. With a subtle nod in Archer's direction, she let him know that she was ready.

Archer released his hold on the drawstring with a small grunt, and Hrunting seemed to disappear. Freed and Mirajane heard the whistle of the arrow tearing through the open air, the sound causing Freed to slacken his grip on Mirajane in slight confusion. The Takeover Mage immediately took the chance to escape, wrestling herself out of his hold and diving out of the way just as the tip of Hrunting hit Freed's back.

The explosion that followed was reminiscent to Erza destroying an entire mountain with one blow, almost catching Mirajane and Archer in its blast radius. A form - Freed's, Archer realized - dropped like a fly, having reverted back to normal and hitting the ground hard.

Speaking of hitting the ground…

Archer felt gravity regain its grasp on his body, pulling him down to meet the rocky terrain with glee. The Heroic Spirit tried to slow his descent, thinking for a brief second that Rho Aias could cushion his fall, when he realised that earlier on he had no access to the shield and that he didn't have the mana required to stop himself from being flattened like a pancake.

 _Lancer will laugh,_ Archer thought distantly as his bow dematerialized and he picked up speed, _For dying due to gravity. I'll never hear the end of it...if I remember this strange experience, that is._

His eyes shifted to see the ground rising quite fast to meet him, and a wry smile turned the edges of his lips upwards. This death will be his little secret, he supposed.

He closed his eyes -

\- Only for them to open as hands wrapped around his midsection and tugged upwards, preventing his demise. Mirajane made sure they landed safely on the ground, which was about twenty feet away from Freed's unmoving form, and smiled at him. It looked a little weird on a face that was set to be the embodiment of a raging hellstorm, but Archer didn't bother with the (unnecessary) details.

They had won; they were alive.

"Thank you for getting me out of that one." Her voice was a little deeper, rougher, and Archer chalked it up to her looking reminiscent to a she-devil.

"If anything, Mirajane, you have my gratitude. I wouldn't have survived that fall if you weren't there." Archer instead replied, not smiling in turn but his eyes betraying his thanks. Mirajane looked as if she was going to say more when Freed groaned, and her expression became unreadable as she made her way over to him. Archer didn't have the energy to stop her but he still stumbled slightly in their direction, favoring his arm. She looked as if she was going to truly kill the man, her claw at his throat and an unspeakable rage in her eyes. It turned out that he didn't have to worry; she transformed back into the barmaid he knew her to be, a soft smile on her face as both her and Freed exchanged words and cried.

The Heroic Spirit turned his thoughts to his own performance on the battlefield, grimacing at his actions. He had slipped up more than once, and he deserved these wounds for his incompetence. He wasn't belittling himself, no; on the contrary, he was just stating facts. His failures almost led to lives being lost, and if Mirajane weren't there there was a very real possibility of him dying.

He would improve from this experience, get better. He cannot afford to fail again.

After announcing to Mirajane - who had surrendered from the Battle of Fairy Tail along with Freed - that he was heading back to the guildhall, he took his departure. Granted, it was at a clumsy walk, but he figured that he could take his time. His form flickered ever so slightly, his feet feeling like lead but nonetheless pushing on.

He needed all the time he could get to recover the strength required to fight Laxus.

* * *

When the Wrought-Iron Hero arrived back at Fairy Tail, he was surprised to see that Lancer, Lucy, and Happy had made it back before him. The Celestial Wizard and the Exceed were in the guild itself, recounting their battle to an antsy Natsu and a slightly shocked Gajeel, while the blue-haired Heroic Spirit leaned against the Jutsu Shiki. Archer noticed a lack of Makarov, and for some reason it disturbed him; the Master seemed like the type to want to know everything he could about the wellbeing of his "children", as he called them. (Being called one made Archer snort in amusement. He was far from being a mere child, but then again his looks didn't exactly betray his true age.) New words had appeared on the wall, and it took Archer a moment to decipher them.

 **Battle of Fairy Tail Status: In Progress**

 **New Battle: Archer vs. Freed**

 **Battle Status: In Progress**

 **New Battle: Lancer, Lucy, and Happy vs. Bixslow**

 **Winners: Lancer, Lucy, and Happy**

 **Battle Status: Concluded**

 **New Battle: Archer and Mirajane vs. Freed**

 **Winners: Archer and Mirajane**

 **Freed and Mirajane have forfeited from the Battle of Fairy Tail**

 **Overall Winner: Archer**

 **Battle Status: Concluded**

 **Fairy Tail Members Remaining: 10**

 **15 Minutes Until the Thunder Palace Activates**

The last one was unexpected. He also didn't expect for Lancer to finish up before him, either. Then again, with both Lucy and Happy on his side against one foe, he figured that the odds were more so in their favor.

"Looks who's back last." Lancer sent him a grin, his spear nowhere to be found as his eyes scanned Archer. The Spirit of the Lance had the tip of his hair blackened, as if it had caught fire at some point. Archer wondered what could've caused it until he realized that Lancer was waiting for his response.

"My apologies; I didn't think that there was a race." He replied dryly as Lancer chuckled.

"Nah, there wasn't one. On the way back here, I felt the explosion even before I saw it. For a guy who's not too keen on pride, he seems to be flashy whenever he fights."

"Is that what you think, Lancer?" A hum that betrayed Lancer's thoughts on the matter emitted from him as he spotted the wound on the Heroic Spirit's shoulder, brow furrowing in contemplation.

"It's not like you to get outright stabbed, Archer."

"So it seems." Archer agreed, leaning against the barrier next to him as he looked up at the sky. "One more enemy to dispel."

"Laxus." Lancer took the change in topics in stride, also turning his gaze to the view above. The two stood in silence as they let the sounds of the preparations for the festival wash over them. "You up for it?"

"I cannot afford to sit idly by, Lancer." Archer felt the wispy tendrils of fatigue creep closer, but he willed them away. He couldn't afford to falter now, not when he had another battle to fight. "There is a task that must be completed."

"There is, isn't there." Lancer's slight grimace showed that he understood, though he didn't particularly enjoy it. It made sense to Archer; the man lived to fight, and thrived on the battlefield. Reducing it to a mundane task perturbed him, no doubt.

Archer wouldn't apologize, however, because that was the truth. Every battle fought was to clean up the mess humans created, and this was no different.

"Alright guys, step back from the wall!" Levy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and the two Spirits stepped away as she got to work; in no time, she dispelled the Jutsu-Shiki. Natsu whooped for joy, Gajeel grinning as his arms transformed into iron poles with anticipation. Lucy was at the bar, resting from her own experience with Happy on the countertop. The two Dragon Slayers joined the Heroic Spirits outside the door, looking out into the busy street.

"Good luck, you guys. We believe in you!" Levy assured them with a thumbs up, gathering her papers before turning away from them.

"Last one to find Laxus is a rotten egg!" Natsu cried out before taking off, Gajeel sprinting in another direction entirely. Lancer glanced at Archer and nodded, becoming a blue streak of lightning as he weaved through the crowd in the street.

Archer sighed. He had recovered a bit of mana on the way back, and his prana wasn't as close to running out as it had been before. He figured that he could use a little bit of the former to get around the city faster. In a burst of red, he was gone.

The sooner they finished this, the better.

* * *

Laxus grinded his teeth together as he viewed the status of the Battle of Fairy Tail from Kardia Cathedral. Freed and Bixslow had gone down like dominoes, too fast for his liking. He had to activate the Thunder Palace now; his hostages were gone, and it was his only chance of becoming the new Master of Fairy Tail.

Once he did, he was going to give the Thunder Legion a fitting punishment for not living up to his expectations.

And even if they all _did_ storm the place, he was ready. A smirk appeared on his face, replacing the snarl that had defined it a few seconds ago.

His trump cards would ensure that he did not lose.

* * *

 _/WHOOO, 6,795 WORDS! The next chapter will recount Lancer's encounter with Bixslow as well as their battle against Laxus! I had fun with this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!_

 _See you in Chapter 4!_


End file.
